New Beginnings!
by BookGeek21
Summary: Bella Swan just moved back to her home town Forks after getting her teaching degree in Pheonix (where her mom lives) and decided to buy a cottage in Forks. Her father -the chief of police- was happy. When she moves into her new home she meets her gorgeous neighbour Edward. All Human! The cullens have kids :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just to let you know that you can message me on here. I'll answer your queries or rewrote a review: hope you enjoy this new story. Enjoy!**

I looked at my little cottage. Wow this place was beautiful. I looked to the one and only cottage next to mine. This cottage was in the middle of nowhere.  
That's when I saw the little girl with ash blond hair staring at me.  
"Hello!" I called.  
She smiled at me.  
"Do you live there" she pointed to my cottage.  
"Yes I do. I just moved. I'm Isabella, but called me Bella." I told her.  
"Bella like Belle the princess." I nodded at her words.  
"I'm Ebony." She said dramatically.  
"Ebbie are you talking to strangers?" A woman asked her.  
The woman's voice came from inside of the other cottage.  
"I'm talking to Bella." She called back.  
"What? Who is Bella Ebbie?" The woman emerged.  
She was the same age as me. About twenty two. She was wearing a wedding ring and had short spiky hair. Her hair was dark brown almost black.  
"Hi, I'm Bella. I moved in yesterday." I told her while waving.  
"Hi Bella. I'm Alice, but call me Ali. I'm Ebbies mom." She smiled a dazzling smile at me.  
"Do you live there?" I asked.  
"Oh no. Well for now. It's actually my brothers house but my husband is on a business trip so I'm staying here for about two weeks." She explained.  
"Oh!" Was all I could manage.  
"Why don't you join us for dinner. It is getting late. Ebbies grandparents are here." She invited.  
"Yes please." I said walking over to her house.  
I walked inside to a comfy living room.  
It was stylish but less so now after it was covered in toys and baby blankets.  
"Everybody this is Bella." Alice introduced me.  
I saw a couple. A woman with a heart shaped face and brown curls. Then there was a man who could be a doctor with blond hair. This family looked like supermodels.  
They stood up and greeted me.  
"Hello, I'm Esme." The woman greeted.  
"I'm Carlisle." The man introduced himself.  
"I'm Edward." I turned around and saw Adonis.  
He smiled crookedly at me. This must be Alice's brother.  
"Nice to meet you all." I smiled dazzlingly at them.

"So are you the new neighbour?" Edward asked.  
I blushed. He was an amazing cook. The dinner was delicious.  
Alice has gone to bed and Esme and Carlisle had left.  
"Yeh." I continued to blush.  
"So where's your wife?" I asked.  
Surely someone as handsome as Edward was taken. But a part of me was pleading that he wasn't.  
"I don't have a wife. Girls don't interest me that much, with one exception. Isabella Swan." He commented.  
Of course he was just being nice. He didn't mean that.  
Knock knock!  
"Who could that be?" Edward was puzzled.  
I picked up my third glass of wine an drank it dry.  
"Emmett?" Edward gasped.  
"Hey bro. Rose kicked me out this morning saying I was stupid getting so drunk. I didn't think she meant it but she wouldn't open the door when I got home. So I came here. Got a spare room?" This Emmett asked Edward.  
I could see Emmett. He was at the front door which was far away from where I was sitting as I was in the kitchen.  
"Alice and Ebony are here. I don't have that much room left. Only the couch." Edward sighed.  
"I'll take it." Emmett bounded into the living room.  
"Oh jeez man. I didn't know you had company." I looked behind me at this burly man.  
His dark curls were messy and his clothes were all wet.  
Raining, great!  
"I'm Bella." I waved at him.  
"Oh Bella." Emmett looked from Edward then back at me.  
"She moved in next door." Edward pointed out.  
"I should probably go." I said getting up.  
"Thank you for the hospitality Edward." I nodded at him.  
"See you later." Edward said.  
I left and closed the door behind me.  
I then walked to my cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Sorry it has been a while buy this story went all weird when I made the cullens human so they are vamps with kids. You'll find out how later. But anyway it's all sorted! :)**

I looked outside the window where I could see Edward at his mailbox.  
Wow he was perfect.  
I walked outside.  
"Morning." I called to him.  
He spun around.  
I got a proper look at his masculine chest.  
He was only wearing long pj pants.  
"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Yup." Because it was true I did.  
I dreamt of me and Edward. Happy in our life at the cottages and madly in love, but the weird thing was it was in Tudor times. Weird!  
"How about you?" I asked him, while I opened my mailbox.  
"Well I got about an hour last night before Ebbie woke up crying saying that daddy was in trouble. So Alice tried to calm her down but failed so I took her downstairs to watch tv and I stayed with her there. I'm surprised you couldn't hear it!" He grinned at me.  
"Well I have work now so maybe I'll see you later." I said as I pranced out of my garden and towards my Chevy that was bought by my dad who wanted to welcome me.  
"Em Bella!" Edward called behind me and I spun round dramatically.  
"Would you like to go out some time. For dinner? Maybe tonight?" He asked me dazzlingly.  
"I would love to but I'm going to my dads birthday party." I smiled weakly at him. Why didn't I just accept. Dad'll be to drunk to even notice me.  
"Oh your dads Charlie Swan! Yeh I was invited. My whole family was. Maybe we can go together then?" He asked me persistently.  
"I would love to." I said happily before getting in my truck and driving away.

_

"Bells" Charlie engulfed me in a bear hug.  
"Dad! Happy Birthday!" I screamed.  
He pulled back and retrieved the wrapped fishing holiday tickets I bought for him and Uncle Billy.  
"Thanks for coming Bells. I'll see you later. Carlisle!" My dad moved onto the next set of people completely ignoring Edward and Emmett who were standing by my side.  
They put their gifts on the table where Charlie had placed mine before we walked into the main part of the party.  
"Well that was nice! I'm gonna go see if I can find Rose!" Emmett bounded off towards the dancing floor.  
"Rose?" I looked up at Edward.  
"His wife. She and Ross and Emmy were invited. Emmetts hoping she'll be here." Edward explained.  
"Bella!" I heard someone scream.  
I looked to where the sound had come from and Billy and Jacob were there.  
"Hey guys." I waved at them.  
Jacob came over and hugged me.  
"It's so nice to see you again Bella." Jacob pulled back and grinned at me.  
"Look at you your huge and so buff." I said squeezing his arm.  
I mean come on Jake was hot but not Edward hot and Edwards muscles were always hidden.  
"I had a sudden growth spurt." Jake back away and nodded at Edward.  
I waved at him.  
"Well that was weird!" I said to Edward.  
He nodded before taking my hand and twirling me onto the dance floor.  
Never in a million years would I let any random stranger do that to me. I mean come on its so weird and I can't dance that well but Edward led so I just moved with him.  
Everybody was staring at us. That's when I noticed that we were in a circle and everyone was staring at us. Then Carlisle and Esme twirled on to the floor. Esme was wearing a loose purple dress that flowed down her body to the floor. Carlisle was wearing a full tux. I looked at Edward and he was wearing a white short and tux pants because he had removed his jacket. I was wearing a blood red dress and it stopped at my thighs. I was wearing red heels as well.  
I looked up at Edward who was smiling at me.  
Then Emmett twirled into the circle with a blond who I think is Rose. She was wearing a bright pink dress that was strapless and ended at her thighs. She was wearing the same dress as me and she had her long blond hair down her back and had a rose pinned into her hair. Her and Emmett were grinning because of the attention.  
"This is so much fun." I whispered to Edward. He carried on grinning then his face fell and his head snapped to the side really fast that I couldn't believe I had seen it, if I'd have blinked I have missed it.  
I followed his gaze to Alice who was watching us sadly with her bottom lip trembling.  
"I'll go!" I told Edward.  
Alice locked eyes with me before shaking her head and saying don't come Bella. Please don't  
I looked at Edward who nodded before spinning me to the other side of the dancefloor.  
"She'll be okay. She just misses Jasper, normally I'd be her standing there with sad eyes remembering I've been assigned a life without love. But then I met you." He looked at me and suddenly the world around me just swirled by.  
"Jasper?" I asked him, ignoring his comment about finding me.  
"Her husband on the business trip." Edward stammered.  
I looked at him confused because something about that sentence didn't sound right.  
He just leant down and our lips touched.  
"Edward!" Alice stormed out of the doors that lead outside. Wait! We were outside.  
He sighed before pulling away.  
"What!" He snapped.  
I looked over at Alice.  
She was wearing the same dress as me and Rose but it was blue.  
"Your hungry, believe me, if you stay something bad is going to happen. You don't have that much self control." Alice snapped back.  
"Goodbye Bella. I'll see you soon." He said dismissively before running of into the night.  
I looked over at Alice.  
"It's twilight Bella" Alice pointed up to the sky.  
I smiled at her. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edwards eyes before and after he kissed me. They were dark gold beforehand and then black as soon as he pulled away.  
Something was very wrong, and this was very very strange.

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
